A radio device such as a mobile phone includes, for example, a Radio Frequency (RF) section (radio section) and a baseband processing section, and an interface between the RF section and the baseband processing section includes an analog signal line and a digital control line or an analog control line.
In recent years, as an RF-Integrated Circuit (IC) is formed into a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) CMOS, an Analog Digital Converter or a Digital Analog Converter may be provided inside the RF-IC. Accordingly, there is a standard called “DigRF” for coupling the RC-IC to a digital IC, which performs baseband processing, by an interface.
As for a version of the DigRF standard, called “DigRFv4,” error detection of data communication between the RF section and the baseband processing section is performed. If an error is detected, retransmission control of data is performed. For example, to transmit the data to the baseband processing section from the RF section, the baseband processing section performs error check of the data transmitted from the RF section. If the error is detected, the baseband processing section transmits a retransmission request of the data to the RF section. When receiving the retransmission request of the data, the RF section retransmits the data to the baseband processing section.